I Am Me, Not Him
by Courtnerrr
Summary: [Modernized Grease]Taylor Conaway is the younger sister of Kenickie. The year after he graduates, she enters the 9th grade. This is her story, and the continuous attempt to get out of her brother’s shadow.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from Grease. Although, I do own Taylor, my main character. I also have no ownership of the song "I Am Me" by Ashlee Simpson. I just borrowed it for my title.

**Author's Note:** Taylor Conaway is the younger sister of Kenickie. The year after he graduates, she enters the 9th grade. This is her story, and the continuous attempt to get out of her brother's shadow. ((I've modernized Grease a tad bit...))

**I Am Me, Not Him**

Chapter 1

It was the first day of 9th grade. I was sitting in my homeroom, and my teacher was Mr. Lynch. The name was oddly familiar, but I couldn't put the name to the face.

"Conaway?" he asked, looking around.

"Right here." I said, I had been sitting right in front of him.

He looked at me, "Oh, I wasn't expecting... Um... Oh wow..."

"Weren't expecting a girl?" I asked, I got that a lot in school. Everytime they saw my name, they expected a miniature version of Kenickie. It got quite annoying after a while.

"No, it's not that..." He said before continuing with attendance.

That's the thing about me. Everyone expects Kenickie. They brace themselves to have people from my family over and over again. But no, Kenickie is just an idiot. I've never had the same teacher for the same class twice, quite the opposite of my brother.

I was overshadowed by his idiocy. And it got annoying, quicker than someone would think.

Taylor Conaway is a completely different person than Kenickie Conaway. And I was going to have to show my teachers that, even if it means getting in trouble along the way.

As Mr. Lynch rambled on, I was sitting in between two of my good friends, Ashley Zucco and Blake Lincoln. "So, you really think he thought you were a guy?" Ashley asked me, smirking. She had a bit of the same problem I did, everyone associated her with her brother Danny, although she had a major difference, her name wasn't mistakable for a guy's name.

"Ashley."

"Yeah?"

"You can shut up now." I said, glaring at her. She was often overshadowed by Danny as well, everyone knew Danny Zucco. Just like everyone knew Kenickie Conaway.

But Ashley and I had made a pact, we were not going to be known as Danny Zucco and Kenickie Conaway's little sisters. We were going to be known as Taylor Conaway and Ashley Zucco. Blake was a different story, she didn't have a sibling to live up to.

Homeroom ended and we walked outside, we saw a mob of senior boys stealing my brother's trend. They all had cigarettes behind their ears and I raised an eyebrow. "I thought your brother was the influential one."

"My brother is the one that almost changed into a jock. Until Sandy changed for him..." Ashley said, looking at me, "But your brother on the other hand," She gestured to the boys. "Is very influential."

"I noticed..." I muttered, my voice fading out. I looked at Ashley, "We better get to class. My goal is to prove I'm not like Kenickie..."

"Darn." She said, smirking at me, "I was looking forward to an extreme skip."

I smirked, "Later on Ash. Later on." We walked back into school, and then we split up heading to our first classes after homeroom. Mine just happened to by gym.

This was the first year gym had become co-ed. And lucky for me, note the sarcasm, I had Coach Calhoun, another one who had it in for my brother. But that was mainly because he didn't know him. Kenickie rarely showed up for gym, just often enough so that he could pass and not have to show up for summer school. As soon as I stepped into the gym, the bell rang. I looked around the room. "Yay for me, class of idiots." I leaned against the wall, staring at the people in my class.

I put names to faces almost instantly.

Bethany Mitchells, she hated me for no reason. It didn't really bother me either.

Keifer Simpson, one of the more jock-like guys in my grade. He was easily annoyed, and easily annoying.

Rebeka Ogart, sort of middle ranked in my books. She had her times when she was the biggest skank in the world. But she could also be really nice if you treated her the right way.

And the last face I recognized in a moments time was Owen Greene. Owen and I had had an on and off relationship in middle school, until the summer, when Kenickie threatened to pull out his organs and hang him by his intestines if he hurt me. I really haven't heard much from Owen since then.

That's the other reason why I'm not like Kenickie. He's a very violent person when it comes to protecting the women in his life, Rizzo and I.

My parents abandoned us when Kenickie was 14, and I was only 10, he took charge instantly. We've lived in a two bedroom apartment for the past 4 years, and now Rizzo has moved in with us.

Suddenly Coach Calhoun started barking orders. I wasn't paying attention, but I saw people beginning to run. I stayed in my spot against the wall. The fact that I actually showed up to gym should be enough.

Apparently not. Coach stormed over and looked at me, "Name?"

"Taylor." I retorted, I could tell this wasn't going to be a very good relationship.

He glared at me, "Last name?"

Oh come on, how many Taylors can there be? "Conaway." I said, allowing it to roll off my tongue.

"No wonder you're just standing over here!" He exclaimed, "Get out there and start running."

I raised an eyebrow before laughing, "You're kidding right?" It was my 5'1 figure against his 6'3.

"No, I'm not Conaway."

This was the main thing that ticked me off, "My name's not Conaway. It's Taylor."

"You're going to run! Now!" He was continuing to glare at me.

I sank down and sat against the wall. "Running's not really my thing." I said, my grey eyes turning icy. "Besides, you have a whole rest of the class you can force into running." Okay, I was stubborn. But what's wrong with that?

I also knew I had just began a year long battle. He did storm away though, that was a good thing. Sort of.

But a few minutes, he stormed back over, after talking on his walkie talkie. "There's someone in the office for you." He barked, before walking away.

I silently cheered before bolting out of the gym. I walked to the main office, where I saw Kenickie, I walked in, "Yes oh darling brother?"

"Come on."

"Huh?" My expression said it all. I was confused. Very. Confused.

He smirked, "Uncle Jack is very sick." He said, turning to me so Blanche couldn't see his smirk.

I cued my fake tears, "Is he going to be okay?"

"We're not sure, we have to get home though." He turned to Blanche, "I'll just be signing her out."

Blanche handed Kenickie a pen, "Sister?"

He looked at me as he signed me out, "Yup."

The two of us walked out of the school, I sighed, "How'd you know today sucked?"

"I happened to see your schedule."

"So you knew?"

"That you had gym first? With the psychopath?" He asked, smiling.

We hopped into his car, "Yeah, that. He is really crazy." I said, looking at Kenickie as we drove away, "I see why you never went to gym." I know I said I wasn't going to be like him, but this was the one exception. Coach Calhoun was an asshole.

Kenickie pulled into the parking lot of our apartment building, and the two of us got out of Grease Lightning and went inside, I collapsed on the couch almost instantly.

**I dunno really. Just a little Grease story, because there is hardly any.**

**And I plan to update just about all my stories...**

**Starting With :**

**-Behind The Army Smile**

**-Hidden Thoughts of a Serpent**

**-You Have My Face**

**-This is Love**

**-Freddy Jones; Semi-Life Story**

**So there.**


End file.
